the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants Review/Transcript
Announcer: 'It's time for the moment you've been waiting for! ''(Intro) Well, you all knew that this one was coming. Do you recall, the most famous Nicktoon of them all? And after well like, a few...dozen reviews on this show, you're probably wondering what I have to say about it. Well, maybe I'll find something that I haven't...talked about before. I have talked about the individual episodes quite often, but I don't think I've really talked about the ''entire show. Beyond how it's not as good as it used to be or how it's getting better than it used to be. So, let's talk about Spongebob Squarepants ''as...a show. I think that as a whole, ''Spongebob ''is a good show. I don't think that it's "the greatest thing ever" or "the height of cartoon comedy" as some people hold it up as, but when ''Spongebob ''is good, it's...pretty damn good. It was originally one of those shows that I would watch when...something better wasn't on. Like I said in the ''Ren & Stimpy ''video, I'm not too keen on shows that focus mainly on the comedy, like ''Spongebob ''did. It might be why I'm more lenient on ''Spongebob ''episodes that managed to tell me a good story. When ''Spongebob ''first came out, I was much more likely to watch ''Powerpuff Girls ''or ''Courage ''or ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. Spongebob ''was a fine show, but to me, it really couldn't compete with what was going on at Cartoon Network at the time. Especially because the first season...wasn't too good...Yeah, I'm probably going to be throwing some unpopular opinions out there, but, season 1 of ''Spongebob has aged...pretty poorly. It's not horrible or anything, and there are definitely some really good episodes. It's just a little bit slow compared to the things they do now, or they would even do a couple of years in. Take an episode like "Scaredy Pants." It's...it's just so minor and low-key and boring. When you compare it to "The Legends of Boo-kini Bottom," they just...''don't ''compare. The latter one takes far more risk, but more importantly, it has a lot more energy. And high energy isn't something that I see too often in season 1 of Spongebob. Some episodes like "Pizza Delivery" or "Opposite Day" have ''that energy. '''Real estate agent: '''He's Squidward, he's Squidward, you're Squidward?! ''I'm ''Squidward! Are there any other Squidwards I should know about? '''Gary: '*in Squidward's voice* Meow. But they tend to be the exception, rather than the rule in season 1. And as a result, I'd probably put season 1 '''''under seasons 4 and 5. While yes, seasons 4 and especially season 5, do have bad episodes and very ''bad episodes at that, they're at least more...interesting than most of what season 1 has to offer. I'd rather talk about say, "A Flea in Her Dome" rather than "Nature Pants." Because I could more easily remember what happened in the former episode than the latter. And I suppose we should get this out of the way, right off the bat. ''Spongebob ''has had a...'lot of bad episodes. Like, '''a lot. It has also had a few bad seasons. Actually, I don't think that's why I've been talking about Spongebob ''so much, as opposed to other shows that have had even more bad episodes or more bad seasons. Fairly Oddparents has probably been worse for it longer than ''Spongebob, and it definitely has more bad episodes. I think the difference is that when'' Spongebob gets things wrong, things can get ''very ''wrong. Some of the episodes of ''Spongebob ''are some of the worst episodes that I've ever seen in a kids' cartoon. "The Splinter" is disgusting without any sort of humor or tact. The less said about "One Coarse Meal," the better. I really wish I could stop talking about "A Pal for Gary," but I can't, because the show staff liked it so much, they remade it as "Pet Sitter Pat." There are so many episodes that exist 'just 'for torturing Squidward, like that alone is a joke. And we have not one, but two terrible TV movies. At least we've gotten a good one in recent years. I don't wanna be so negative in this review because...my feelings toward ''Spongebob ''as a whole, are not negative. So, let me say...that when ''Spongebob ''is...on form, on point, it '''really '''is on point. After season 1, it-it did take off. "Band Geeks," "Chocolate with Nuts." If you care about comedy, especially in animation, these are must-sees. Season 4 and yes, season 5 I could probably throw into the show's golden age. I mean, I threw ''so many episodes of season 5 onto my "Top 25 Modern Spongebob Episodes" list, because they really do hold up with the originals. Yeah, season 4 and 5 have some bad episodes, but, the bad episodes in those seasons with a couple of notable exceptions, aren't ''that bad ''in the grand scheme of things. In fact, season 4 and 5 probably have less bad episodes than say, The Loud House. And I really like that show as well. If you stay away from seasons 6 through 8, you'll probably have a good time with Spongebob. There are definitely some gems in those seasons, like "Planet of the Jellyfish." Spongebob: '''I'm ready for my closeup, Mr. Director. '''Director: '''Very well...*through a megaphone* '''LOSE THE PANTS! French Narrator: 'Two hours later... '''Spongebob: '"Sorry...about...the scabies." But it's probably worth cutting them out if it means you'll miss out on things like the "Pet Sitter Pat"'s. Or the..."Are You Happy Now?"'s. That episode is just...depressing. And I've talked enough about "Truth or Square." At this point though, I'm just listing episodes. So...finding something new to say about ''Spongebob ''after...so many reviews. How bout this? Season 11 is my favorite season of the entire show. I think it's better than the pre-movie seasons. I could name ''so ''many awesome episodes from that season. "Krabby Patty Creature Feature" was the first time this show actually got a grossout episode right. I should have been disgusted from that episode, but no, they made this "David Cronenberg" kind of thing, and they made it work. It's...it's a must-see for Halloween viewing. I've been getting tired of "Noir" episodes considering it's one of the most overdone parodies in animation, but I think "Squid Noir" really made it work. It's a bit of an overdone stylization choice, but they brought enough unique to it. And I'm just gonna say this, "Doodle Dimension" gets...way too much hate. I wouldn't call it one of my favorite episodes, but I see so many people put it on some of their "worst modern episodes" lists, and, I just...don't get it. "ChefBob", "My Leg!", "Legend of Boo-kini Bottom", and "The Night Patty." It was hit after hit in season 11. And I believe that "Karen's Virus" is probably my favorite episode ''of the entire series ''if just for the visuals alone. I haven't seen something like that since..."Homer Cubed." Sorry, "Mimic Madness," but in a show like this, no one can be king for long. ''Spongebob ''is still going on and I have a feeling that it'll still pull out good episode after good episode. The show has had its ups and downs; that is something that is certainly hard to deny. I don't think that it's '''ever '''been the best or the worst show out there, but it has been pretty good and pretty bad. At the moment, we're at the height of another peak. But if the show continues to go on, a-as it probably will continue to go on, I won't be surprised if one day we're in another valley, as the show continues to go on. Especially since we recently, unfortunately lost its creator, Stephen Hillenburg. But with 20 years gone by, it is certainly impressive what ''Spongebob ''has done up to now. There are many shows that go on forever and ever and '''never get any better. Simpsons, Family Guy, Fairly Oddparents. They've all run their course, and most of them still continue on without any signs of stopping, no matter how much their viewership falters. Spongebob ''was one of the few times that I've '''ever '''seen any show like this rise up from the ashes, and it was something to behold. I suppose, with all of my "obsession" with this show, there is one thing that I've ''never been able to figure out. Why...this show? Why did this little yellow sponge get to be, not just a'' cultural phenomenon, but 'the' cultural phenomenon? It's definitely a good show, especially, from near the beginning, but the greatest thing ever? Responsible for...so many memes. Transcending a generation. I can never understand why this little guy managed to connect with such a 'huge 'audience. There were other shows that were more funny, had characters that were more endearing, but it seemed like absolutely none of them were more '''enduring'. Even after all this time, Spongebob ''still survives. People do attack the modern seasons, or they did, a lot. Because, they really cared about the character and the world that he lived in. And I mean, we're not talking about ''Avatar ''here, it's the denizens of Bikini Bottom. With, a few good characters, but it wasn't like, "emotionally moving" for this, for the most part. I guess Stephen Hillenburg managed to tap into some of that magic that I've...never been able to see myself. I guess we should all be happy he was able to throw a little bit of that magic into ''our lives, and may still be tapping into that magic wherever he is now. 'Announcer: '''Next on Nickelodeon... ''(Shows clip of the As Told by Ginger theme song) (End Credits Theme: "Who Am I?" from the episode "Mimic Madness") Category:Nick-o-Rama Category:Transcripts